


Spa

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne takes Alex to The Cauldron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa

“I’m pretty sure that we’re not allowed to be in here,” said Alex.

“And I’m pretty sure that I don’t care,” said Anne. She rested her head on her folded arms with a sigh of contentment, almost floating in the steamy pool at the bottom of the old volcano known as The Cauldron.

“Aren’t volcanos supposed to stink? This place smells alright,” said Alex.

“Oh, it’s probably just something to do with the flowers and other plants,” said Anne. “Supposedly, the old Soul Riders who used to live here came here often. Probably for orgies but I wouldn’t know.”

“That’s a possibility,” said Alex. “It explains a lot. I didn’t read about that, though.”

“Just use your imagination, my dear,” said Anne. “Also I asked some locals. I’ve still got it.”

“Yes you do,” said Alex. Anne hadn’t bothered with a bathing suit, so Alex took the opportunity to admire her body. Anne grinned, watching her.

“Won’t you join me?” asked Anne, swimming away from the side of the little pool. It was very warm in the middle, warming her right to her core. It was a blessing after the coldness of Pandoria. She gave Alex her best come-hither look, and laughed as Alex quickly stripped out of her tunic and pants.

Alex swam to the middle of the little pool with her girlfriend, shivering slightly at the warm water bubbles tickling her in intimate places.

“Hey,” said Alex when she realised what Anne had brought her there for. Anne giggled and kissed her, almost pushing her under. But then Alex wrapped her legs around Anne, surprising a yelp out of her. The warmth pressing against Anne’s stomach wasn’t from the water, and neither was the slickness. Alex kissed her, feeling the evidence that Anne had definitely chosen that spot for that particular reason. 

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” said Anne. Alex moaned and moved her hand to caress her thumb over Anne’s hard nipple, drawing a sigh of lust from her girlfriend.

“Oh yeah,” said Alex, grinning. “It definitely does.” Anne kissed her again and moved her hands to hold Alex up, sliding one finger into her pussy. Alex blushed and moaned, rubbing Anne’s nipple again. As Anne began to finger her, Alex moved her hips away from Anne’s body just slightly and moaned louder as the bubbles once more tickled her clit.

“Hey now, I want me to bring you over, not the bubbles,” said Anne. “Hold onto me.” Alex did so and was rewarded with Anne rubbing her clit with her other hand. For a brief moment, Anne wished that the water held tentacled things like a certain other water. But then she banished the thought and instead settled for Alex’s tongue later. Which was really just as good. But oh, it had felt so good to be serviced by those things.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Alex. Anne came back to herself, definitely hornier than before, to find her fingers thrusting into Alex faster.

“How much I want your tongue in me after I make you scream,” said Anne, and that was true. Alex was just as good at giving oral as she was at receiving it. Alex moaned at the wording, moving her hips while Anne’s hands were busy driving her over the edge. Anne suspected that it was the bubbles, though, that brought Alex to her screaming climax. Just like it was more the thought of something else that was making Anne’s pussy throb.

Anne swam to shore with Alex following and laid out on the sand, her legs spread. Her nipples were hard both from the cooler air and from her own arousal. She reached a hand down to her dripping folds while she waited for Alex.

It wasn’t too long before Alex kissed her hand and moved it away, then started licking her pussy. Anne moaned, her hands stroking over Alex’s sodden blonde hair. Alex’s tongue thrust in and Anne arched off the ground, remembering another welcome intrusion like that. She hadn’t known that Alex’s tongue could move around like that, but she loved it, moaning louder.

“I told you I heard noises.” Anne gasped at the voice, and Alex immediately dived underwater. Anne crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her knees up to her chest, glaring at the invaders.

“We are having a private bath,” said Anne. “So if you don’t mind, go away for a while.”

Alex suddenly emerged from the pool with a gasp. “How could you not hear us? We weren’t exactly quiet.”

“The fog must’ve muffled it,” said Louisa, blushing.

“Like hell it did. How long were you there for?” asked Anne. She saw a glimpse of red hair. “And you had better not have been filming this, Lisa.”

“I wasn’t,” said Lisa. “And it wasn’t my idea either. Louisa wanted to show me the old volcano.”

“We can come back though,” said Louisa. “I’m sure that you want to get back to what you were doing.”

“Very much so,” said Anne. The interruption hadn’t dulled the fire in her loins one bit. “The show is over for you. Go watch j-Porn if you’re that horny.”

“JorTube is where all the good stuff is,” said Lisa. Anne glared at her. “Alright, I’m going.”

After the two had ridden away, Alex emerged from the water again and plunged her tongue back into Anne’s pussy. Anne moaned loudly as the water dripping on her thighs brought back pleasant memories. A tongue might not be as long or as flexible but-

“Fuck,” Anne moaned, resolving to tell Alex of her experience and her fantasies at some other time. She came with the thought of those other things inside her and Alex’s name on her lips.


End file.
